Burning Both Ends of the Night
by Dominae de Machinae
Summary: What happens after the celebration in COG. rated 'M' cuz its a lemon duh! lol R&R and plz enjoy! -Now downgraded to a One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short little lemon I made about 30 minutes after reading the entire Mortal Instruments series in 46 hours and 29 minutes. I get obsessive easily if you couldn't tell in my profile. Lol. Anyway. This is what my imagination says happened after the big celebration in COG. There's a continuation but I'm not quite done with it yet. It may turn into a trilogy but I'm not sure so keep your eyes peeled for another set. :)**

**Here you go**

**Burning Both Ends of the Night**

**CPOV:**

She wasn't sure how they got back from the celebration, or when, but they stumbled into her room at Amatis's completely wrapped in each other.

Jace's lips were hard and demanding on Clary's, stealing her breath and scrambling her thoughts. Their bodies were pressed tight as if, by sheer will, they could mesh together, but no. Not with all the barriers in the way.

She tugged impatiently at his jacket as they stumbled into the room, still kissing. He shrugged it off as he pressed her against the wall, forcing their bodies closer still.

With seemingly no effort at all, he kept her body pinned and forced her legs around his waist.

She gasped and broke the kiss as he pressed against her in the most intimate of ways.

He rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

"Are you sure..." he breathed, trailing off.

"Positive." She replied, fisting her hands in his hair. She pulled his mouth back to hers and ground their hips together.

This time he gasped and ground back. Though they were gentle, his eyes held that predatory glint in them.

"Bed!" She choked out, feeling her body tingling all over. She pulled at his hair mindlessly.

He peeled her from the wall and set her down, gently, on the end of the bed, his body hovering over her.

His honey hair was in a wild disarray and his eyes were glazed and hooded. She wondered, idly, how she looked to him.

"You're so beautiful, Clary." His voice was almost pained, "It hurts me to look at you sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Ever."

In that moment, everything slowed way down to almost slow motion.

He reached up and pulled his shirt off, exposing the vast expanse of honey skin over taught, thick muscles that made up his torso. Her hands immediately began to touch, to explore, and he let her. He held himself up while she tortured him with fingers, shaking more and more as she explored lower and lower. She brushed against his jeans and it took all he had to keep from collapsing on top of her.

Suddenly, she removed her hands and clasped them behind his back, rearing up and starting a slow assault with her mouth, following the same path of her eager fingers.

This time, when she hit his jeans, her warm breath trickled down beneath the fabric and stroked him softly.

He shuddered violently before pinning her back against the mattress to gain his composure.

She waited, watching his face as he tried to relax again.

It didn't work.

He lifted his hand to pull the zipper of her dress down, but his hands were still shaking.

She stopped him, "Let me do it."

He swallowed and nodded.

She held his hand on the zipper and helped him pull it down, reveling in the feel of the cool metal sliding gently down her skin.

He slid the material down her body and gasped when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it.

"Clary…" he groaned, dropping his head into the crook her neck as he pulled her dress the rest of the way down her legs and off. She put her hand under his chin and pulled his face up to meet hers in another heated kiss that ignited fire in her veins. His hands traveled her long smooth legs, doing his won exploring. Heading farther up her body, he reached her hips to find she was wearing underwear.

He sighed against her mouth until she started tugging at his jeans, begging him to remove them.

He grabbed her hands within his shaking ones and led them to the button of his jeans.

Quicker than he ever would've thought possible from her, she had them undone and almost down to his knees.

His chuckle was wavered and breathy as he stepped out of the denim.

Her lips crashed to his again, stealing what little breath he had. She pulled him down on top of her and grabbed his hips, pushing him against her.

"Jace…"She moaned, and just his name on her lips, like that sent a spark up his spine, "Jace, I need you. Please."

"Wait, Clary…" he insisted, knowing the importance of her being ready for him, "Just a little bit longer."

"We've waited long enough." She growled, yanking on his hair and clamping her legs around his waist.

"Clary!" he choked out, trying to restrain her and her sudden mood swing, "I'm going to do this right. Stop rushing."

She looked up at him with pain-filled eyes, "I love you, Jace. I need you."

"I know, Clary. I can't even tell you how I feel." He took a deep breath, "But you're not ready for me. Not yet."

"What are you talking about? I'm always ready for-" he was shaking his head and before she could finish, he cupped her. She gasped and her eyes glazed over. A low moan escaped her. In, seemingly, no time, he had put the break on her runaway train. Her legs fell limply as he continued to stroke her through her boy short underwear.

With his other arm, he picked her up and set her head on a pillow.

He couldn't believe how wet she was already. It coated his fingers with the nectar of her body.

He felt his own body tightening as he watched the pleasure on her face. He pulled the last piece of fabric off her body and touched her directly.

Her body arched in to his and he took the opportunity to hold her there with his other arm. She held onto his shoulders as he bent his head and took one of the hardened peaks into his mouth.

She cried out at the new sensation. His mouth and tongue sending her through a cyclone of pleasure.

He groaned, sending vibrations through both their bodies. She was so small; so perfect. His stomach contracted and his chest tightened as she writhed beneath him. She was chanting his name in time with the pulse of his fingers as he stretched her from the inside.

He wanted to make sure that if she was going to be in pain over him; if she was going to bleed for him, he would lessen the pain as best he could.

Her nails were digging into his shoulders as she panted with pleasure.

His mouth released her and he planted chaste kisses up to the pulse point in her neck where he began to use teeth and tongue to suckle.

"Jace! Jace! Please!" she cried, "I can't - Oh god - I'm going to-."

"It's okay, Clary." His voice was husky, "Let go."

He watched her hit peak; held her as she cried out in pleasure; as her little body shuddered in his arms. Tears leaked from her eyes as he wrung every last tremor from her body, feeling her walls contract around his fingers.

He actually began to worry that he was to big for her. She was tight, even on his fingers.

She lifted her head and kissed him so adoringly that all his worries disappeared. His body hardened past the point of pain and he knew neither of them could wait mush longer.

She tugged at the waistband of his boxers, wanting them gone, begging him to fill her. She had gone through so much in the last couple moments that she wasn't sure if he was getting anything out of this. Certainly not as much as she was. Jace let her go for all of 10 seconds before climbing over her as clad as she was.

She followed the long length of his body until she saw the only part of him she hadn't seen yet.

He watched her, not at all amused, as her eyes grew wide at the sight of him, "Clary, if you're scared-"

"-No." she stopped him, "I just - I mean I've never-" her cheeks blushed scarlet.

He tried to smile in encouragement, but he could tell what she was thinking.

_Too Big…_

He shook his head and kissed her deeply, pulling her thighs apart and settling between them.

She gasped as his arousal rubbed against hers. She watched his eyes turn to boiling thunder storming orbs.

His forehead rested against hers as he gripped her hips.

"Slow." He promised.

She could only nod as she felt him, ready, at her entrance.

He took a deep breath and pushed in slowly. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't too big. The second was that she was way too tight. He didn't know if he's live through her clenching around him when that time came.

She clutched at his forearms and tensed when he hit her barrier.

"Don't tense." he warned her, "It'll make it worse."

She swallowed.

The instant her muscles slackened, he surged forward, breaking her, filling her.

She cried out and dug her nails into his arms as tears flowed from her eyes.

He held her gently, keeping her head in the crook of his neck. "Shh, Clary." He crooned softly, "It's okay. It'll be over soon. I promise." He rocked her slowly back and forth, trying to sooth her.

When her crying stopped, she looked up and pulled his mouth down to hers. She circled her hips in the signal to go and it tightened inside her.

He started shaking again. It _hurt_ to stay still inside her. It hurt to wait for her to adjust to him; to restrain and not let loose. He pulled out slowly and pushed in the same way.

The pleasure in her eyes was back and she was murmuring something he couldn't quite understand until she spoke it louder.

"Harder." She demanded, gripping his hips as he continued to thrust into her softly.

He was surprised at her request.

"Jace…" she moaned, almost begging him to increase things. She lifted up and ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, causing him to shudder and unknowingly increase things a bit. She bit his ear and his mentality shattered.

He began slamming into her, moving quickly, but causing her so much pleasure that her eyes rolled to the whites.

"Jace!" she cried out as she felt a much stronger orgasm on the brink.

His name tightened his body so hard and her walls clenched around him so tight he was afraid he's spontaneously combust. He could feel release coming and coming fast. She was so tight that every move inside her caused him to groan. Her walls gripped him like a fist; all pain and pleasure.

She scratched at his back, trying to hang on a little longer. Watching his face, stressed in pleasure; hearing the sounds he was making, it shoved her that much closer to the end. He looked close too but not as close as she felt.

His hands stayed on her hips; digging in and giving bruises but she didn't notice.

A light sheen of sweat had broken out across his skin and it only took her a moment to realize that he was waiting for her to fall off the knife's edge. He was so close but he wouldn't let himself go before she did. She was causing him physical pain by trying t prolong their moment together like this.

It was so hard trying to wait for her. He realized that he'd be exhausted completely by the end. He wouldn't go before her. Not a chance, but, god, was she making it a challenge. He dropped his head to her chest, trying to hold on. "Please, Clary, please. I can't hold on - let go. Please, let go." he chanted over and over again, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes.

Clary tried to make sense of his words but she was seeing something else. A rune was forming in her mind and it wasn't a temporary one either. A permanent rune.

_Pleasure._ It was called.

Without hesitation, she grabbed the stele off the nightstand and pulled Jace closer. She touched the tip of the stele to the top and back of his neck and mindlessly drew the rune.

When it was done, she dropped the stele and ran a finger over the design.

His eyes dilated and widened, and his body lurched forward burying him deep inside her. His body started burning in various places but, to his immense surprise, he still held on.

Clary watched his skin as the rune took its permanent effect. The rune leaked out like spilled ink and took a swirling pointed pattern along his arms and back. The mark wrapped around his arms and stopped at a pointed curve on the backs of his hands. Down along his chest were two more swirling lines that ended in points in the 'V' of his hips. His neck was also wrapped around at least once by the ink.

The marks were so beautiful on his honey skin that she couldn't hold on. She came immediately with a gasp.

His gasp was followed by a low moan and his body seized as he emptied himself into her.

Finally, exhausted and completely drained, he collapsed on top of her, panting as hard as she was.

Both of them were so drained; were so tired; so in love, that sobs racked them and they were clinging to each other. Kissing, touching, and soothing each other but not in a way that would start another round.

When finally their emotions were in check, he worked up the stamina to ask her the obvious question.

"What did you do to me?"

She smiled, "I made you a rune."

"What does it do?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know. I didn't even know I put it on you until I watched it spread out."

He sat back and looked at the swirling marks along his body, "When does it fade away?"

She looked sheepish, "Er… it doesn't. It's permanent."

"What?" his voice was calm.

"It won't go away."

"Why does it cover my whole body?" She pursed her lips, "I haven't seen all of it." Pushing him up, she planned to examine exactly what she did, "I know I put it here." She touched the back of his neck gently, but he gasped and shuddered, a low moan escaping, "What'd I do?"

"I don't know." he replied through clenched teeth.

"Did it hurt?"

He shook his head, "It felt like… like a million fingers touching me. It felt _good."_

"Oh… hmm…" She crawled around behind him, noticing that there was a pattern back there too.

There was a small curved line leading from the rune mark and down his spine where it split off into two parts just above his tailbone. The two parts curved away from the junction and around to the front of him stopping at the 'V' of his hips. There were many pointed curves but the lowest it went was to that 'V.'

Suddenly she remembered the name of the rune and smiled.

"What are you grinning like that for?" he asked when he turned to look at her. His eyes were wary.

"This rune's name is called Pleasure." she answered, "It marks you as mine and it only works for _me_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everywhere these lines are marks an extremely sensitive spot for you but it's only sensitive if I touch it. That's what happened when I drew the rune and touched it. It recognized me as your lover. It's a cheat sheet for all of your hidden sensitive places but it also makes the sensitivity there stronger."

He looked confused, "I don't… understand."

She smiled, "Let me show you."

**There it is all nice and pretty for you. Took me about 2 and a half hours to write it, but write I did. Just for you cuz I love you all so much.**

**Anyway R&R plz. I look forward to your comments. ^-^**

**-Andantino-**


	2. Update

**Dearest Fans,**

**I am sorry to say that**

**Due to a series of unfortunate circumstances**

**Burning Both Ends of the Night**

**Is now discontinued.**

**Sad face right?**

**I really liked this story but the past couple of years have spelled disaster with a good portion of my writing. To be honest I completely forgot that I even posted this.**

**Seriously.**

**I got a review alert in my inbox the other day and was like "A review for **_**what**_** story?" O.o**

**I have had to move recently and now I'm worrying about college and such, plus I lost the outline and the next installment of this fic in the move and rewriting it is going to take even longer than I really have time for. (It was quite long)**

**So I am sorry to have to tell you that there will be no more chapters but you all are a brilliant bunch ;) you can make up your own. I give you full permission to write and post your own continuation of this fic as long as original ideas go to their respective owners. (pretty much everything goes to Cassie Clare anyway…)**

**So thank you all for your lovely reviews. They made me smile (even after I reread them). Thanks for reading.**

**-Andantino.**


End file.
